Mírame
by Lady Grigori
Summary: OS. UA. TH. Fluffy. Un San Valentín terrible para Isabella Swan, pero todo al final saldrá mejor que en sus sueños.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, el resto lo inventé yo.

**Recomendación musical:** Mírame de Nikki Clan y Loco extraño de Sandoval.

**N/a: Para Valeria, Yoss todas (os) ustedes, en este día.**

**_Disfruten :D_**

* * *

**_Mírame _**

Su espalda se estrelló contra la columna grisasea de manera nada suave, mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

¡Estúpido Mike!¡¿Qué mierda se creía?! ¿¡Qué era eso de seguirla a todos lados!? Miró a ambos lados con detenimiento, esperando por fin -por algún milagro- haber perdido al idiota de Newton.

-Sin moros en la costa- Salió apresuradamente apretando el libro que tenía en sus manos contra su pecho, su corazón estaba acelerado y en su mente se repetía la frase -Si lo creo nadie me ve. Soy invisible-.

Todo comenzó aquella mañana en que se fijó en su alrededor. Suena raro pero como decía Alice, su nariz siempre estaba metida en un libro, hasta ese día, cuando por casualidades del Destino olvidó su libro en su mesita de noche. Era realmente tarde y ya no le dio tiempo volver por él.

Entonces al llegar a la escuela comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor, miró como si estuviera en un lugar extraño, un planeta distinto al suyo.

Y aquel delicioso ser se apareció ante ella. Isabella se quedó tan pasmada que no se dio cuenta que estaba babeando (no literal) hasta que él chocó con ella y luego le sonrió, y ella se quedó aún más atorada, preocupado le hizo un par de preguntas hasta que se aseguró de no haberla lastimado. Desde entonces había tenido una semana para mirarlo de lejos. Luego sólo lo veía un poco aquí y allá, tenían un par de clases juntos en los que ella, había averiguado todo sobre él, como la chica obsesionada que era. Incluso lo hizo su compañero en Biología y le había sacado un poco de información directa. Él era todo lo que siempre había soñado.

-Edward- Su nombre era hermoso... estaba por primera vez, enamorada de alguien real.

Alice decidió intervenir "por su bien". Después de una "charla amistosa" (amenazó su preciosa colección de libros), donde le dijo que si arreglaba un poco más él la notaría y entonces se lo agradecería, la torturó en el centro comercial y luego le enseñó a arreglarse por sí sola, mejoró un poco su apariencia, pero nunca debió haberlo hecho por que eso fue lo que desencadenó el que todo el mundo de pronto se fijara en ella. -Todos menos él-.

...

Y luego vino Mike. Ella tan sólo trataba de leer pacíficamente su libro, hoy, en su día libre de Alice y su exótica personalidad, no pensaba que eso podría molestar al Universo, ¡pero vamos! por Odín, todo lo que hacía molestaba al Universo y le mandó su castigo.

Mike Newton se apareció justo en la parte más emocionante del libro, justo cuando Carrie decide matar a todos los que le han dañado. Isabella tan sólo lo ignoró por un rato y supuso que así se iría y se llevaría su olor-a-demasiada-colonia con él y sus frases y expresiones sacadas de la edad media, pero ¡NO! Él asno pensó que no lo había visto y comenzó a hacer ruiditos raros con su garganta, mientras se colocaba frente a ella y le tapaba la luz.

Por fin, exasperada ella le gritó un par de improperios en su mente, mientras le decía suavemente que se largara. El tipo pensó entonces que se estaba haciendo la "difícil", que le estaba coqueteando sutilmente. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente que Bella lo veía como un compañero raro (ahora más como un ridículo estorbo) ¡por Zeus!, ser amable no quería decir que te gustará. Pero era el imbécil más grande de todos los tiempos y ahora la seguía hasta al baño. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, -no voltees, no lo hagas-. Tal vez estaba cerca, pero no lo quería comprobar. De hecho de un punto para acá tenía todo un séquito, sólo que los otros la acosaban de distintas maneras.

Es decir, ella sabía que era bonita, con un lindo cuerpo y eso, pero los chicos nunca habían estado tan presentes en su vida. Alice por supuesto había hecho una lista y todo.

Escala 1-10

Sujeto: Mike Newton

Comportamiento: Sigue a la Señorita Swan a todos lados, no entiende un no por respuesta, habla extraño.

Calificación: 3-4 (es guapo, pero nada del otro mundo, ego mata carita)

Extras: Su cerebro es un maní quemado por el peróxido que usa en su cabello (nadie puede ser tan rubio naturalmente). Es raro, también, se cree un caballero medieval.

Sujeto: Emmett McCarty

Comportamiento: El sujeto suelta frases calientes (mis bragas se mojan con esa voz grave) y le coquetea abiertamente a la sujeta. A veces la llama "Futura novia".

Calificación: 40, el tipo está para comérselo. Es decir, si Jasper no hubiese secuestrado mi corazón definitivamente me lo tiraría :3

Extras: Rosalie Hale matará a Isabella.

Sujeto: Jacob Black

Comportamiento: El tipo es muy efusivo, deja grandes regalos por todos lados y tiene una colección que va desde camisetas hasta carteles en los que declara abiertamente su amor por la chica.

Calificación: 8, cuerpo bien formado, guapo, buen trasero y tiene ese lindo tatuaje en... son jóvenes para saber.

Extras: ¡Es tan tierno y aterrador!

Sujeto: Alec Vulturi

Comportamiento: Es muy correcto, le coquetea sutilmente, le da pequeños regalos, es tan detallista.

Calificación: 9, lo siento, nadie es perfecto. Aunque se acerca bastante. Muy buen cuerpo. Lindo rostro y trasero mordible.

Extras: Tiene ese acento italiano que hace que mis bragas se desintegren y esa sonrisa, ¡por Thor!, me derrito...

Y aquel chico por el que se arreglaba tanto no podía fijar su hermosa mirada verde en ella. Suspiró.

Llegó a su siguiente clase justo a tiempo y se sentó al lado de Ángela, quien se reía entre dientes, sabiendo ya la historia. El resto del día se pasó muy rápido.

...

Ella detestaba el 14 de febrero, más que nada por que Alice la obligaba a salir, dejando a sus adorados en su casa, además de que jugaba Barbie Bella y luego le daba montones de regalos (le gustaban pero debería controlarse) y no paraba de restregarle en el rostro (sin verdadera intención) que ella carecía de vida sentimental.

Pero hoy estaba decidida a confesarle su amor a Edward si el no venía primero, o al menos no la notaba. Es decir, había esperado mucho y aún no había respuesta.

Al llegar a la escuela, en su casillero encontró todo un ramo de rosas y una pequeña nota que le pedía que volteara. Al hacerlo casi se cae de culo por lo que vio. Un enorme paquete envuelto en papel de regalo yacía frente a ella. Tenía un gran cartel que decía "ábreme". Algo extrañada se dirigió al regalo y deslizó lentamente el moño, esperando que no fuese una broma, como esa donde sale algo macabro. Entonces, paralizando su corazón salió Emmett casi desnudo, tan sólo un hmm, moño, muy grande tapaba sus atributos. Tenía un cartel en sus manos en el que le pedía que fuese su novia.

—Emm yo...Iba a intentar explicarle que él no le gustaba cuando oyó un grito escalofriante desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—¡DEJA A MI HOMBRE PERRA!— Rosalie Hale caminaba lo más rápido que podía con sus tacones hacía ellos. Mantenía su bolso en alto y se veía muy, muy encabronada. —¡EMMETT ES MÍO!— JO-DER, maravilloso, iba contra ella.

—Pero-pero yo no...— Y su bolso le pegó en la cabeza.

Había algo muy duro allí seguramente, por que de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó estaba en enfermería, junto a ella un par de adolescentes se estaban metiendo mano. Trató de no "desconcentrarlos" pero al moverse el papel que cubría la cama crujió. Ambos volvieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, estaban bastante sonrojados y entonces se percató que eran nada más y nada menos que Emmett y Rosalie. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando se fijó en esta última. La chica caminó un paso hacia ella. Isabella no quería morir así que se hizo bolita.

—Hmmm,¿podrías perdonarme? Yo no sabía que tu no querías nada con él y cuando lo vi haciendo esa cosa tan tierna, ya no pude resistir. ¿Lo harías? Por favor. Me apena mucho haberte golpeado.

— ¿Qué?— Un graznido fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Ahora Emmett abrió la boca.

— En realidad si me gustas Bella, pero ahora sé que Rose es el amor de mi vida. Verás, cuando caíste desmayada salí de la caja, me puse pantalones y corrí a socorrerte, y yo no podía creer lo caliente que había sido que una chica me reclamará como suyo y luego peleará por mí, cuando me acerqué Edward ya te había traído a la enfermería...

— ¿Edward? ¿dónde está?— Su estómago se llenó de mariposas. Tal vez él si la notaba.

—Fue por agua, bueno, como te decía, entonces Rose se acercó a mi y me besó muy apasionadamente y entonces supe que ella era el amor de mi vida.

Rosalie sonreía complacida y miraba a Emmett con dulzura.

—Entonces, él me explicó que tú no le dabas ni la hora, pero que tenía que intentarlo, pero de cualquier manera tu ya tenías un príncipe y él me tenía a mi. Quise venir a disculparme y él también, entonces aquí estamos.

—Hmm, bueno, está bien, ¿puedo irme?

—Por supuesto,la señora Cope dijo que te fueras a tu casa en cuanto despertarás, pero que alguien te llevara y luego tienes que ir al hospital. Edward se ofreció a llevarte.

— Genial, gracias.— Se bajó de la camilla y se fue a la salida, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza.— Lo espero en el estacionamiento, necesito ir al baño.

—Sí, por supuesto.— Salió lentamente, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando alguien la jaló dentro de un salón. -Mierda- Sus ojos fueron cubiertos con una suave venda y fue depositada en una silla. Estaba tan asustada que se quedó inmóvil. Un aroma delicioso estaba en el aire. Después de algunos minutos la persona le desvendó lo ojos y frente a sí tenía una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco, encima había un candelabro y un par de platillos servidos, además de dos copas y una jarra de agua.

Más allá había una mesita en la que estaba lo que lucía como un postre. Frente a ella, Alec resplandecía.

—Me encantaría tener el honor de que me acompañé en está cena, señorita Swan.— se veía muy dulce y todo esto le encantaba pero quería que fuera Edward, no Alec.

Hizo un mohín y estaba a punto de responder cuando entró Mike con una ridícula armadura.

—¡Soltad a la doncella cruel rufián!¡La dama me pertenece.

Alec parecía algo enojado y tal vez muy sorprendido sobre todo cuando Mike levantó a Isabella de forma no tan suave y la dejó junto a la puerta, mientras blandía una espada en el rostro de Alec. Quien, probablemente más molesto, se dirigía a la puerta, entonces Mike cerró la puerta y le puso seguro.

— Espere fuera mi dulce dama, yo os protegeré— Gritó Mike. Bella sabía que con Mike no había caso así que salió y se dirigió al estacionamiento, otra vez.

Resoplando se dirigió a su auto. Iba quejándose entre dientes por su mala suerte cuando chocó contra una multitud. Alzó la vista y lo que vio la dejó pasmada. ¡ Santa Cachucha!. Colgando en el lateral del edificio había una enorme pancarta donde Jacob le pedía matrimonio. Estaba llena de promesas y corazoncitos. Le decía incluso, que le respondiera a la salida. Que sólo necesitaba una oportunidad.

Su rostro se tornó rojo mientras pedía que se la tragara la tierra. Esperando que nadie la viera dio un paso hacía atrás pero chocó contra algo suave y duro.

Edward la miraba con un anhelo inexplicable.

—Si quieres ir a responderle, yo te llevaré, no deberías andar sola por allí— Bella avergonzada negó con la cabeza y con tono suplicante le pidió que la llevará a casa, si fuera tan amable.

Al responder, a Edward se le adivinaba una sonrisa.

Edward como el caballero que era la llevó su Volvo, le abrió la puerta y se puso al volante.

—Dejaré tu auto y luego vengo por él, ¿qué te parece?

Bella con lo embobada que estaba sólo atinó a asentir. Edward entonces arrancó. A Isabella no le incomodó el silencio pero quería saber sobre él, así que aprovechando la oportunidad le hizo preguntas y comentarios de toda clase. Tenían cosas en común y él era encantador. Y ella se enamoró más si eso era posible.

Al llegar a su casa no quería bajar pero tenía que hacerlo. Estaba concentrada en como intentar revelarle sus sentimientos pero nada se le ocurrió. "Demasiado para un día. Tal vez mañana".

Trató de alargar el momento pero tuvo que bajar. Luego de un par de minutos, volteo desde la acera para despedirse y detrás de ella Edward con una rodilla en el suelo y en la mano un bonito tulipán rosa.

—Bella, sé que hoy has recibido muy buenas propuestas y de muy buenos candidatos, pero si tengo una mínima posibilidad de gustarte, ¿Serías mi novia?

Bella se arrojó a sus brazos mientras murmuraba un sí.

—Siempre quise esto— Edward le dio el tulipán y procedió a besar a su nueva novia.

—Yo también —suspiró sobre sus labios. Y se besaron. Fue suave, fue delirante. Sus cuerpos, que parecían sincronizados se entrelazaron.

Sus labios aprisionaban los de ella con una delicadeza insospechada. Un suspiro aquí y otro allá demostraban la inmensa satisfacción que ambos sentían. Parecía que en "succionarse las caras" (definición de Alice) se les iba la vida.

Al separarse ambos tenían una enorme cara de enamorados. El 14 de febrero sería su nueva fecha favorita. Para siempre.

* * *

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN!**_


End file.
